Celianth
Celianth Social Summary Full Name: Mercenary Celianth Vasilis Jem of Silvermoon ((Simple pronunciation: "Seel-ee-anth Vahh-sill-iss J-ehm")) Status Among The Horde: Mercenary, Soldier on the front lines of Northrend, Blood Knight. ((He had never put in a formal resignation, and therefore kept his status as Blood Knight during his leave.)) Blood Relatives: Mother and Father's status are Unknown. Adoptive Relatives: Kul'Terran, Father. Megaine, Father. Ilith'we, Sibling. Bastram, Nikaj's Son. Marital Status: Taken by, not married to, Nikaj. Physical Description Celianth bears the rugged look of a Mercenary and Soldier, despite his youth. Mis-matched mail and plate armor, fitted loosely or un-protected around his joints to allow freedom of movement, is his normal appearance unless roaming the city in more relaxed clothing. The only weapons he seems to bear while relaxing or on the battlefield are a single handed blade with shield or two-handed Polearm. When his helm isn't shoved onto his head, golden blond hair cascades over his shoulders, not seeming to fit with the over-all decor. It looks to be well taken care of, and in almost any light, almost seems to glow a soft golden, as is it's color. A worn doll of a Blood Knight with Golden hair is always tucked away in his belt, a closely guarded childhood item which he even carries onto the battlefield with him. This doll, in fact, is a constant reminder of one of many reasons why he fights. As far as scars go, Celianth has quite a collection. While smaller new and old scars are littered all over from the harsh conditions and battles in Northrend, older bite-shaped scars are concentrated around his neck, shoulders, and hips. A particularly large scar stretches across his right leg, starting from the outside heel and twisting up to stop at the inside of his calf. Granted, the chances of seeing said scars of a shameful past are minimal, as he tries to keep them very well hidden. Overall, his Lime-Jade eyes and Golden hair give him the trademark look of his people, and despite the ruggedness the Outlands and Northrend has given him, he does still look to be quite young in age, not even haven reached mid-life yet. History This will be accounted according to how his RP line has been Roleplayed out, and will be accounted according to his age by human terms. NOTE: All of this has been fully RPed out. Nothing tacked on for the hell of it. It also contains a fair amount of the following: Rape, Violence, Molestation, Insanity. If ANY of this bothers you, do not read on! I haven't gone into details, but I realize some of this can be a bit too dark for some people. Alas, as it is his history, here it is. Abandonment (1-8) Celianth had been born to a noble, military-inclined pair of parents. His father, a proud-yet-vain High General of a select regiment of the Blood Knights, and His mother, an equally, possibly more vain Magistrix holding a position in close contact with said regiment. Both parents were far too vain and career-oriented to care for a child, and saw Celianth as nothing but a problem. A burden.. A burden which they, at the first chance they had, brought to Shattrath's Orphanage and left there. From this time up until the age of 8 or 9, he had spent all of his time in said Orphanage, scrounging around the lower city for a good time and what education he could manage here. (Which, safe to say, was very little.) Meet your new Fathers! (8-13) Up until now, Celianth's only family had been the Blood Knight doll the Matron had made for him, and the other children in the Orphanage. However it was one day soon that the hunter pair Kul'Terran and Megaine arrived at the Orphanage looking to adopt a child, being they couldn't have one of their own. Celianth, being quite the mischevious little tyke then, had been pulling a few tricks on Megaine. It was through this that Megaine and Kul had decided to adopt Celianth, whisking the boy away to their hand-built Eversong home. Meet.. Illy? (13-14) Tragedy strikes. It strikes in a random attack taking place in Murder Row, and upon Kul'Terran, who had been carefully escorting his boy Celianth through the infamous walkway on their way to visit the Farstriders, and it strikes in the form of Nairen - The Shadow. This being, working in shadow magics not of this world, had implanted a false womb within Kul'Terran, and further, had implanted a child born of shadow into said womb. This process, only partially magical, had been hard news when first realized by the family. Soon enough however as Illith'we was born through a surgical process, they had come to count it as a blessing to receive the precious child. My heart is yours, Nikaj.. (14-19) During this time, he fell in love with Nikaj. It was more of a crush, really, but to him, he'd fallen head over heels. This was also the time in which his mentor who had been training him to join the Blood Knights was leeching off precious resources from the boy. During this time, Celianth had been inducted into the ranks of fledgling Blood Knights, training in the most very basic ways to become a proud Blood Knight of Silvermoon. His mentor, a corrupt Bronze Drake in disguise, had been leeching Celianth's natural Holy abilities by way of a small device he'd told Celianth was a 'training device to hone your skills in the light'. After having come home from training one day, Nikaj had been visiting with Kul'Terran, seeing as how Nikaj and Kul'Terran had been together at one point. Celianth and Nikaj had gotten to talking, at which time Celianth confessed to Nikaj his ongoing troubles with his father, Megaine. The boy had also explained of his 'special training' his mentor had been giving him, which aroused a certain suspicion in Nikaj. After a bit of talking with this 'mentor', Nikaj had sifted out his scheme and thusly freed Celianth from having his abilities leeched. He further continued to explain to Celianth why Blood Knights were bad, taking Celianth from his training. Right then and there, Celianth felt that he'd fallen in love with a knight in shining armor. I can't take it anymore! (19-20) The overall stresses of various situations reaches it's peak. Constant feuds at home with Megaine result in Celianth barely staying at home in the first place, and constant hounding in Silvermoon to attend his training are two major sources of this stress. At this time, it was Nikaj and the ever-seductive call of Freelance or Mercenary Work keep Celianth at bay and from lashing out. As he and Nikaj head to Brill for a quiet night of drinking, it inevitably ends up in a lustful meeting of love nearby in the wilderness. While laying together after the heated lovemaking, Nikaj extends an invitation to Celianth to live with him for a while, after Celianth explains that it's impossible to live at home now. Celianth accepts, overjoyed, and drifts off. The very next day, however, Celianth's mentor returns! The corrupt Bronze threatens Celianth with death if he doesn't join up with the Blood Knights and swear to keep his reasons for doing so a secret - Reasons being so the Bronze can continue to leech Celianth's abilities for a wicked scheme. He gives the boy this ultimatum, and leaves Celianth with a terrified mind, and molested body. Celianth writes a hasty note for his family and Nikaj, leaving that night with not a single word but what was left on said note behind. Sign me up, boss. (20-25) Thus begins Celianth's Mercenary career. Starting out with meager morsels of activity in Silverpine, and then Hillsbrad, he first tries to get a feel for it. During this time, he earns most of his scars, having dove head first into battles without proper training. Over time he'd learned, of course, but.. Something else far more grave was happening. Combining the stress between the events before this, and the stress of daily wounds and pressure from competition, Celianth had developed quite a number of mental problems. Dementia, paranoia, Insomnia, Obsessive compulsive disorder, hearing voices.. All of this, mixed with a strong blow to the head, culminated into one single, horrible mental disorder. His name was Talos. Meet Talos.. Bring a bandaid. (25-26) He had started out slowly, at first. At first, he'd claimed to be Celianth's conscience, guiding the boy into the right jobs, the right moves, and the right knowledge for the work to be done. He'd claimed to be Celianth's guardian, telling Celianth that he would do whatever he could to take care of him. Celianth had bought into it like a child buying into Santa. A few months later, things began to turn. Celi's health began to take a downturn, and he questioned Talos' reckless methods. Talos reacted badly, fiercly, by showing his force of control - Taking control of Celianth's body, becoming the dominant personality for an hour or so. In this hour, however, he had done so much damage.. Wandering into a bar full of drunken Mercenaries like Celianth, Talos proceeded to sell Celianth's body to both men and women against Celianth's will. The next day? He was hospitalized in Orgrimmar after a quick flight from Grom'Gol base camp. Celianth had learned not to tempt Talos.. On purpose. The times he'd occasionally done it on accident without realizing...? I'm home! (26-32) The years tore on. They imprinted themselves upon Celianth, as he fell deeper, and deeper, and deeper still into the wretched depths of Mercenary work, and the side-'work' Talos had gotten Celianth tied up in. Debts he owed people who he had paid for with his body, criminal work that earned no pay at all, simply because he'd have an entire mafia on top of him if he didn't. Celianth was caught in some of the worst possible places, and so, he saw that it was finally time to return home, and leave all of this behind. He'd be returning with the collection of sex-earned scars and bite marks, but he'd be away from everything else. Packing up once night, when he knew Talos would be 'asleep' in the back of his subconscious somewhere, he shipped off back to Silvermoon. He hadn't realized the troubles that were still to come.. But he needn't think about all of that just now. Right now, it was time to enjoy family again. ...Or so he thought. The Battle for One. (32-33) ((IN PROGRESS.)) Celianth had been home long enough to catch up, doing his best to keep the marrs upon his skin from his family, lest he have to explain them - If the bite marks and brands didn't explain themselves, that is. Of course, when Talos had initially found out that Celianth had returned home, he was simply furious! He took a raging control over the boy, and went into the city to punish Celianth yet again. While in Silvermoon, however, they'd come across Nikaj again - Talos did, anyway. Nikaj was certainly curious as to why Celianth's normally bright golden hair was now a wicked black color.. Even moreso, when Talos decided to engage upon a violent version of foreplay, Nikaj knew something was terribly wrong. He didn't know what at the time, but he'd find out over time, as Talos made himself apparent in the worst ways, taunting and torturing Celianth right before Nikaj, knowing the Paladins were helpless to stop it. But, was this entirely true..? No. As Nikaj struggled alongside Celianth to battle Talos, Talos' influences, and twisting of Celianth's love for Nikaj, turned the Mercenary into a whore all his own, but only for Nikaj. Celianth only wanted to feel Nikaj's touch, to be held, caressed... And Nikaj knew this is exactly was Talos wanted, as well. No matter how much Celianth begged and pleaded for it, Nikaj decided, for Celianth's sake, that he would starve the boy of any sexual contact, from him or anyone else. The Outcome - Talos is Slain! (33-33) 33-33 - First Death = In the end, it comes down to Celianth's death. Talos has provided such a vicing situation that Celianth provides Nikaj with an Ultimatum - Kill Celianth, Save Celianth. Celianth forces Nikaj to kill him and Talos out of self defense by attacking the older Paladin. Later, Nikaj ressurects Celianth, who has little to no memories left. | | 33-34 = During this time, Celianth recovers from his death, and with Nik's help and his family, he slowly regains most of his memories. He aspires to continue his Mercenary work, but without the Split-Personality, Sexual Endeavors, and generally other bad things. | | 34-37/Current = During these years, Celianth makes a startling recovery and climb in the ranks. After joining a select Mercenary group, he works until his fingers bleed, and he can barely lift a sword. All of it is put toward where he is now - On the front lines of Northrend Category:Horde Paladin Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Knight Category:Characters Category:Horde